In the field of fuel cells, a known construction includes a membrane electrode assembly (hereinafter termed “MEA”) in which electrode layers stacked on an electrolyte member, and separators alternately, stacked with the MEA, which forms flow channels for conveying the reactant gas to the MEA.
One fuel cell proposed in the past with the aim of boosting the generating efficiency of the fuel cell by virtue of the shape of the flow channels for the reactant gas is provided with supply flow channels through which the reactant gas may flow from a gas supply port to the electrode faces of the MEA, and discharge flow channels through which off gas may flow from the electrode faces of the MEA to a gas discharge port, these channels respectively having pectinate form and being formed separately so as to mesh with one another (Patent Literature 1).